


Releasing The Hound

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Creepy, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Muzzles, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Having taken over the apocalypse world, Jon lets Daisy hunt.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Daisy Tonner/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Releasing The Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend nic, for the prompt "muzzles" at Twitter.

The muzzle is for her own good.

"You have beautiful teeth," Jon says, stroking her mouth through the leather. Daisy shivers in pleasure. "They should be used sparingly. This will help you with that." He smiles at her, kissing her forehead. "But don't worry. You will feed well soon."

Daisy believes him.

When he takes her outside the Panopticon, to a cage standing outside it, she grins beneath the muzzle as she sees who is behind the bars.

"Jon," Elias rasps, his voice raw. "You don't have to do this."

"And you don't have to say such clichéd things, but here we are." Jon strokes his hand down Daisy's back before stepping over to the cage, preparing to open its door. "I will be merciful, Elias. You'll get a head start. Use it well."

"We can reach an agreement," Elias begs. "Jon-"

"Use it well," Jon repeats, and opens the door.

To Elias's credit, once the door is open he doesn't waste time; he scrambles outside, naked and bruised and drenched in fear, but he gets up on his feet and runs, probably faster than he ever had to before.

Jon walks behind Daisy, starting to undo the straps of the muzzle while Daisy stares after Elias, watching his unsteady, desperate flight.

"Go ahead." The muzzle falls off and Jon's mouth comes down on the nape of Daisy's neck, suckling on her skin. "Feast."

Daisy leans back against Jon, reaching behind to stroke his cheek with her hand before launching herself forward, and the race starts.


End file.
